Misiones Rojas
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: Tenten pasó la mano ociosamente sobre su cabellera azabache, mientras los ojos del Hyuga estaba bien clavados en ella, deslizó con gentileza sus manos tras su espalda, pudo sentir como se tensó bajo sus dedos, en un gesto lánguido la acercó aún más hacia él. Ella de pie frente suyo, él sentado cómodamente sobre la cama... Y él alzando un poco el rostro... le beso.


**Misiones rojas**

_**Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Neji miró el letrero de la fachada y pudo sentir claramente como los vellos de su nuca se erizaron. Tragó en seco.

-Puedes arrepentirse si lo deseas. –Dijo la voz de cierta castaña a su lado. El genio negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarla.

-No digas estupideces –Contestó él de mal modo, mientras estiraba su mano hacia la puerta corrediza de entrada, sin embargo unos centímetros antes de tocarla ésta se abrió estrepitosamente; una pareja iba de salida, Neji y Tenten para pronto se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, mientras Tenten curiosa no les quitó los ojos de encima, jamás había visto una pareja más dispareja; ella una bellísima pelirroja, con ropas demasiado reveladoras, él, por la forma en que iba vestido probablemente un empresario, menudo y feúcho, fácilmente le duplicaba la edad a la mujer. Aún con eso la mujer iba cogida de su brazo, riendo como boba, y no perdió oportunidad de guiñarle un ojo al shinobi al pasar a su lado.

Neji frunció la nariz, enfadado.

La pareja desapareció tras un entronque del camino, y los dos se quedaron solos otra vez, Tenten sonrió tímidamente, clavó su vista en Neji, él aún seguía con la mirada clavada en la fachada del local.

-¿Crees que ella fuera...? –Y echó una cabezada seca hacia el lugar donde la pareja acababa de desaparecer, Neji accedió, tenía la garganta seca.

-Lo más probable. -Tenten volvió su vista hacia el camino por el cual la pareja había desaparecido, se volvió hacia Neji, y le miró avergonzada.

-Neji... Nosotros no nos parecemos a ellos, ¿verdad? –Y por primera vez en toda la noche, Neji la miró; Tenten se mordía un labio tímidamente, una media sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-No. -Y si esa fuera o no la respuesta que la chica de chongitos esperaba, por el momento le era más que suficiente, Neji esperó una respuesta afirmativa de la castaña, antes de deslizar la puerta corrediza, haciéndose a un lado la dejó pasar primero.

-_Domo_ –Contestó ella traspasando el umbral y él cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Motel_ _Shiroineko_.

Dentro una vieja de aspecto cansado y desdentada esperaba detrás de la barra de recepción, leía una revista del corazón, sin prestarles atención a los recién llegados.

Tenten miró el lugar sintiéndose cohibida, no había mucho que ver, aún así posó sus ojos en ciertos desagradables detalles, la duela del piso viejo y rallado, el papel tapiz de una de las paredes que se desenrollaba en una esquina, las sillas pasadas de moda, la radio con música anticuada y un cierto tufillo a naftalina que estaba segura emanaba de la anciana.

La castaña sintió sus mejillas se encendían, lamentó no poder haber llevado a cabo la primera sugerencia de Neji, de ir a un hotel de 5 estrellas, pero el poco dinero con el que contaban en ese momento, no les daba mucha opción de elegir.

Tenten rascó su brazo izquierdo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Neji a su lado parecía una estatua perfecta de mármol, apenas si respiraba, podía sentir las gotillas de sudor resbalando por su frente. La anciana les miró por encima de la revista.

-¿Una o dos habitaciones? –preguntó ella, con desinterés.

Y los dos dieron un respingo como si su voz les hubiera quemado, Tenten miró a su compañero de equipo y amigo de toda la vida, tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, se mordió un labio, la castaña intentó decir algo, pero él ya se le había adelantado.

-Una –Contestó Neji, con voz más gruesa de lo normal –Por favor. –Y escuchó como su voz tembló en la última silaba. El shinobi miró hacia otro lado, enfadado. A un ninja de su categoría jamás le temblaría la voz, ¡nunca en la vida!

-¿Cuántas noches? –Preguntó ella, rellenando un libro de visitantes.

-Solo... esta... –Contestó Tenten, y los ojos de la mujer se posaron ella, y tal vez fuera porque estaba al borde un colapso nervioso, pero le pareció notar una cierta mirada desaprobatoria dirigida hacia su persona, Tenten bajó la mirada hacia el piso, mientras la mujer le hacía entrega a Neji una llave con el número de la puerta de la habitación escrito en un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva.

-Habitación 7, la última al final del pasillo. –Finalizó ella y volvió a su revista sin más.

El Hyuga intentó agradecer el gesto con alguna palabra amable, pero pudo notar como su garganta empezaba a secarse, en cambio hizo un movimiento de cabeza, y tomando del brazo a su compañera tironeó de ella hacia la habitación, sin demasiado cuidado.

-_Habitación 7, la última al final del pasillo._ –Repitió Neji cuando una puerta de madera, con un letrero desvencijado con el numero 7, les dio la bienvenida, pudo sentir como la respiración de la joven a su lado, se hacía más intensa cuando él metió la llave dentro de la cerradura, y él mismo notó un cierto temblor en sus manos, cuando la abrió.

-Después de ti. –Dijo él haciéndose a un lado como había hecho hacia unos pocos minutos, pero ésta vez ella no se movió, quedó de pie inmóvil, mirando la habitación y luego a él. -¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el Hyuga, mirándole una fracción de segundo.

-¡No, nada! –Y rió mientras entraba a paso apresurado, sin embargo su risa se notaba tensa, un tanto histérica. Neji entró a la habitación tras cerrar la puerta, sonrió, le alegró saber, que no solo él estaba nervioso.

Una vez dentro, miró la habitación con curiosidad, el cuarto, no era mejor que la recepción, pero al menos se veía limpio, en lo que al le concertaba, se parecía a cualquier otra habitación de hotel, tal vez mucho más simple, pero en general, y para lo que le necesitaban estaba bien.

Neji se acercó hacia la cama sin notar que su compañera de chongitos apenas se había movido de su lugar, se sentó sobre la misma con gesto aburrido y notando como ella permanecía inmóvil al lado de la puerta, alzó una ceja.

-Podemos parar todo esto, si lo deseas. -Y su voz, le hizo pegar un salto sobre su lugar.

-No –Contestó ella con voz suave. –No digas estupideces –Respondió Tenten intentando imitar inútilmente su tono de voz, se acercó hacia él con pasos trémulos, sonreía pero las comisuras de sus labios temblaban graciosamente y solo cuando estuvo a su lado, se detuvo.

Él la miraba con una seriedad que asustaba, ella le regresaba la mirada avergonzada.

_Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. _

Pasó sus brazos fibrosos por sus hombros, pudo notar la mirada del Hyuga puesta en un brazo y en el otro. Un apenas perceptible rubor iluminó sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó ella, mientras tanteaba a su espalda el listón con el cual él sujetaba su cabello, podía sentir el corazón en la garganta.

Y él con un movimiento seco de cabeza accedió, su cabello cayó libremente por sobre sus hombros, Tenten pasó la mano ociosamente sobre su cabellera azabache, mientras los ojos del Hyuga estaba bien clavados en ella, deslizó con gentileza sus manos tras su espalda, y pudo sentir como se tensó bajo sus dedos, en un gesto lánguido la acercó aún más hacia él. Ella de pie frente suyo, él sentado cómodamente sobre la cama.

-Neji...

Y él alzando un poco el rostro, le besó.

**0000000**

_-¡Espadas! –Chilló Tenten de mera emoción, mientras sacaba de dentro de una caja tallada con el emblema de los Hyuga, las armas –Son hermosas, ¡gracias! –Y sonrió sinceramente hacia el moreno. _

_-Mmph. –Fue su respuesta, mientras echaba un madero a la fogata frente a ambos –No es para tanto, es una mera baratija de la colección de mi padre. _

_-¡¿Estas bromeando?! –Contestó Tenten sin dejar de admirarlas –Mira el acabado, el filo, el mango, ¡Debió haber sido hecha por un excelente artesano!_

_-Desconozco de armas –Respondió él encogiéndose en hombros- para mí, todas son iguales. _

_Tenten rió cantarinamente, fascinada con su regalo. _

_-Muchas gracias, Neji, me encantó mi regalo. –Y sorprendiéndolo a él, y tal vez a sí misma, se acercó y deposito un suave y gentil beso sobre su mejilla, el Hyuga aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. _

_-No es nada, me alegra que te haya gustado –Respondió él, en un tono que daba a entender todo lo contrario a sus palabras. –Aunque tal vez el lugar no sea el mejor para ofrecer un regalo de cumpleaños. _

_-¡Claro que sí! –Y miró a su alrededor con una eterna actitud optimista que algunas veces resultaba molesta, el campamento armando entre Neji y ella misma, era lo más rescatable de tan penosa escena, el lugar era espantoso, árboles secos dignos de una película de terror los rodeaba, un cierto cantar de la fauna de los bosques se escuchaba con una desesperante sincronía, y por si fuera poco, la fogata encendida por el Hyuga lograba siniestras sombras entre ellos –Bueno, tienes razón, tal vez el lugar no sea el mejor del mundo, pero terminamos bien la misión, vale la pena. _

_Y fingiendo brindar con su cantimplora de agua, la alzó en señal de victoria, el Hyuga rió entre dientes mientras imitaba el gesto de la castaña. Golpeando la cantimplora de ella con la propia. _

_-¡Por mi! ¡Y mi 17vo. Cumpleaños, en medio de un tétrico bosque! ¡Salud!_

_-Salud. –Respondió él apretando los dientes, como respuesta la joven lanzó una carcajada al aire, que poco a poco fue apagándose hasta convertirse en un suave suspiro, el muchacho miró de reojo a la castaña, había guardado silencio, y él le miro curioso, en todos los años que la conocía, ella jamás guardaba silencio a menos que fuera por una situación especial. _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-17 años. _

_-¿Y? _

_-Bueno... no es que no esté contenta por cumplirlos, pero... no –Y negó ella con la cabeza-es una tontería._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Bueno... –Y suspiró mirando hacia el cielo despejado, las estrellas se podían ver entre las copas de los arboles. -17 años con muchos cambios para una kunoichi. _

_-Ya –Contestó él, mirando hacia las puntas de sus pies, no era necesario que dijera más, ambos sabían que en las aldeas ninjas, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, se les empezaba a otorgar a las kunoichis ciertas misiones especiales: _

_Las misiones rojas._

_Como le llamaban pueblerinamente. _

_Las aptitudes de las kunoichis eran puestas a prueba, en misiones donde la fuerza física o las habilidades ninjas no eran suficientes para obtener buenos resultados, eran llamadas ellas, para realizar el trabajo "sucio". _

_Las mejillas de Neji se tiñeron con su vergüenza, Tenten fingió ver hacia otro lado. _

_Si bien, muchas veces solo el juego de coquetería y seducción era más que suficiente, en otras se llegaba hasta el final por el bien de la misión. _

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda._

_-Lo lamento –Dijo Neji mientras veía como su compañera de equipo se había hecho inconscientemente un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. _

_-Neh –Contestó ella negando con la cabeza restándole importancia –No se puede hacer nada, muchas misiones de espionaje se han realizado de esta forma y se han evitado enfrentamientos que podrían descontrolarse y convertirse en una guerra. _

_-Lo sé –Dijo Neji frunciendo la nariz –Pero no por ello, debe ser agradable. _

_-No lo es –Contestó ella sonriendo con desgano, imaginándose su primera experiencia con algún viejo lascivo, negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba mirando al cielo:_

_Sabía perfectamente cuál era el destino de las kunoichis, pero..._

_-No se puede hacer nada –repitió enfadada y luego alzando la vista hacia el cielo lanzó un penoso suspiro, unas palabras que rondaban por su cabeza, lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo: –Al menos me hubiera gustado que mi primera vez no fuera así... pero... –Y por tercera vez en esa noche, repitió –No se puede hacer nada. _

_Y recargó la cabeza entre sus rodillas sin mirar a nada en particular. El muchacho miró a la chica, se le veía alicaída y no la culpaba no le gustaría estar en la misma situación que ella. Por fortuna los casos en que eran enviados shinobis a hacer "misiones rojas" podían contarse con una mano, no igual el caso de las kunoichis, según se rumoraba (nadie hablaba abiertamente de las misiones de esa índole) todas las kunoichis mayores de edad pasaban por esa experiencia cuando menos una vez. _

_Los ojos de Neji recorrieron con la vista a la castaña, hacía surcos con sus pies distraídamente, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente parecía estar en otro lado. _

_-No se puede hacer nada –Había dicho, y la imagen de una Tenten tímida y avergonzada intentando seducir a un completo extraño voló hacia su cabeza, y las palabras salieron de entre sus labios, sin siquiera pensarlo. _

_-Tal vez sí._

**0000000**

Tenten besó tímidamente al Hyuga. Podía sentir la misma torpeza en sus labios que en los de él. Y extrañamente, le reconfortó, el genio Hyuga no era un genio en todo, Neji, deslizó con suavidad sus dedos por su espalda, por sus caderas, deteniendo en su trasero, apretó una de sus nalgas; pudo sentir como la joven dejó sus labios en un segundo y en otro más, sin siquiera esperárselo, una bofetada le cruzó el rostro.

Neji tardó unos segundos en tratar de comprender lo que había sucedido, pero el dolor palpitante en su mejilla no le dejaba pensar con claridad, Tenten se había alejado al menos un metro de distancia, le miraba avergonzada.

-¿Qué...? –Intentó decir él.

-Lo siento... lo siento... –Contestó ella, llevándose las manos hacia la boca. Neji llevó un dedo hacia su mejilla.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? –Preguntó evidentemente fastidiado. Y la castaña accedió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

-Sí, yo, es que, ¡lo siento!... nunca nadie... me había tocado... así...– Y el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó - y yo... fue un reflejo.

-¿Un reflejo? –Repitió él, con los dientes apretados.

-Si... –Y su voz fue cada vez más queda, tomó las manos de su compañero, él alzó una ceja –Un reflejo.

Y colocó sus manos a la altura de sus caderas, el pudor le impedía colocarlas más abajo.

El moreno con los ojos clavados contra los de ella, deslizó nuevamente sus manos hacia el sur, pudo sentirla temblar, sin embargo aún con las mejillas arreboladas, la decisión estaba bien dibujada en sus ojos, no iba a echarse para atrás, posó sus manos sobre su trasero dejándolas un segundo más de lo necesario, quería estar seguro de no recibir una nueva bofetada, Tenten rió nerviosa mientras negaba a una pregunta no formulada.

No iba a volver a golpearle.

Y eso era lo que él necesitaba saber, la jaló hacia él, con un apenas perceptible movimiento, las rodillas de Tenten le ayudaron a subir a la cama una primero seguida de la otra sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, su cara no podía ser más roja, sin embargo, en ningún momento, ella puso objeción.

Las manos del Hyuga volaron hacia su cabeza; sus chongitos pasó sus dedos entre la tirantez de cabellos castaños, y solo se detuvo cuando encontró lo buscado, una horquilla de metal firmemente apresada en su peinado.

-¿Puedo? –Aunque ya había quitado la primera horquilla y ella accedió con un movimiento afirmativo.

Él quitó una a una las horquillas de su cabello, con suavidad, no quería jalar su cabello más de lo necesario, ella sentada sobre su regazo le miró pacientemente como si estuvieran en algún entrenamiento, esperando, expectante, no se movió ni un milímetro, él podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su rostro, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Una cascada de cabello castaño cayó unos minutos más tarde, el Hyuga se tomó unos segundos, aspiró bien fuerte, el olor de frutas de su _shampoo_ invadió sus sentidos, ella bajó sus ojos avergonzada, jamás le había visto con el cabello suelto, se sentía extrañamente desaliñada, fuera de sí, de forma inconsciente llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza intentando darle forma a su cabello, él la detuvo, sosteniendo su mano con la propia, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Perfecta. –Y ante la mirada de incredulidad de la castaña volvió a besarla, pero ésta vez no se limitó solo a ello.

Sus dedos encallecidos por el entrenamiento de shinobi se perdieron unos segundos después bajo su blusa, tanteando su abdomen, pasando por alto las vendas que usaba bajo sus ropas, degustando el encaje del sostén, que escondía tras su blusa, pudo sentir como se endurecía con cada sutil caricia, sonrió satisfecho.

Tenten gimió bajo sus labios, jamás había experimentado ése tipo de sensaciones, si bien, debía de ser sincera, que en más de alguna ocasión había recurrido a la autosatisfacción; toda la clase de emociones que estaba experimentando en ese momento, eran nada, a comparación de sus solitarias experiencias. Tenten, apretó sus piernas, contrayéndose contra él, un cierto abultamiento, erigiéndose entre sus piernas, le hicieron comprender que no solo ella estaba disfrutando ése momento, de forma casi instintiva, se movió hacia un poco más hacia él.

-Maldición, Tenten –Susurró el moreno, ahogado un gruñido al sentir el suave roce sus sexos por encima de sus ropas, Tenten sonrió traviesa mientras movía sus caderas contra él, Neji frunció el ceño, al notar que su cuerpo en un acto reflejo respondía a cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña, el Hyuga se mordió un labio, a ese ritmo terminaría todo antes de comenzar, y no estaba dispuesto a quitarse la etiqueta: "virgen" para ponerse la de "eyaculador precoz".

Separando a la joven casi con brusquedad, se puso en pie, sin decir nada.

Tenten le miró con los ojos como platos, sin embargo él no la miraba, tenía la vista clavada en el techo, como si aquello fuera muy difícil, el Hyuga se tomó unos segundos para respirar profusamente.

-¿Neji? –Preguntó ella preocupada -¿Está todo bien?

Pero él no contestó, movió la cabeza de forma negativa, y antes de volverse hacia ella, susurró muy quedito, más para él, que para nadie más, era orgullo, era ego masculino, era él, quien siempre debía de tener el control.

-No voy a ser yo... quien se venga primero.

-¿Neh? –Susurro ella, no estaba segura del todo de lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento –Y sus mejillas se tiñeron con su vergüenza - creo que... no importa.

-Neji puedes decirme que...

-Recuerdo haber estudiado algo en la escuela... –Dijo él interrumpiéndola sin ceremonias, había recuperado la compostura con una rapidez encomiable, Tenten le miró sobre la cama en el más profundo de los silencios. El Hyuga llevó sus manos hacia su propia camisa, se había sonrojado, mientras empezaba a aflojar el único cintillo con el que se cerraba la parte superior de su ropa. –Además, del ridículo libro que me dio Gai-sensei, en mi cumpleaños pasado. - Mesó sus cabellos los echó detrás de su oreja con un movimiento lánguido,

-Lo recuerdo –Y Tenten luchó por no parecer demasiado nerviosa - el "Icha, Icha, Paradaise"... no pensé que lo hubieras leído.

Él accedió como un movimiento seco de su cabeza, había abierto su camisa, y ahora ésta misma resbalaba por sus hombros, Tenten siguió la trayectoria de la prenda, atónita, volvió su vista hacia él, solo vestía los pantalones blancos, que no disimulaban nada bien la creciente erección de su compañero.

-En teoría, sé lo que debe hacerse –Y se inclinó sobre ella, que permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua, él deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, deteniéndose en su pelvis, paseando sus dedos ociosamente sobre aquel sensible y específico lugar –Pero si hago algo incorrecto. –Y presionó con el dedo del corazón el punto exacto, logrando que la joven se arqueara y echará la cabeza hacia atrás. –Puedes decírmelo en _cualquier..._

Si Neji, siguió hablando o no, ella, ni siquiera lo notó, era como una maravillosa droga, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, no podía sentir nada más que los dedos del Hyuga jugueteando con ella, Tenten se aferró a las sabanas.

_¿Realmente Neji no había tenido mayor instrucción que las absurdas clases de la Academia y un libro escrito por un pervertido?... Bueno, si mal no recordaba Neji, una de las técnicas secretas de su clan, con solo leer un pergamino, si lo veía desde esa perspectiva... _

El joven deslizó sus dedos bajo la pretina del pantalón, bajo su ropa interior, sacándole un gemido.

_Era bueno... demasiado bueno... _

Él la besó nuevamente, deslizando un fino dedo por donde la pulsación entre sus piernas era intensa que nunca.

_¡Eso no era justo! ¿Por qué que era tan endemoniadamente bueno en todo...?_

-Neji –susurró ella de una forma en que nunca lo habría hecho.

Y él sonrió, le encantaba como pronunciaba su nombre.

Tenten sintió como si todo el autocontrol de su cuerpo la hubiera abandonado en ése momento (no que antes fuera una persona demasiado controlada) y sin dejar de sorprenderse, se escuchó pidiendo por más.

La primera capa de ropa desapareció tras el borde de la cama, y con ella todas las inhibiciones anteriores, las caricias se intensificaron; ella se entregó a él de una forma en que jamás creía poder hacerlo, él, se entregó a ella, solo a ella, jamás nadie lo había visto tan vulnerable, pero eso no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, su mandíbula, la base de sus senos, puede sentirse temblar, Neji intenta relajarse, pero le es imposible, estaba temblando.

-Esto es real.

_¿Pregunta o afirmación? _

No estaba segura, él volvió a repetirlo.

-Esto es real. –Afirmación, y sus manos se empuñaron contra las sabanas.

Parece serio.

_Esto es serio._

-Lo sé –Respondió ella saliendo de su mutismo, enroscando sus piernas contra las de él.

- Va a cambiar las cosas. –Contestó él y ella apenas puede respirar, enfoca sus castaños ojos contra los blanquecinos de él, puede ver en ellos la necesidad que ambos necesitan, la excitación y la lujuria.

-Está bien –Sonríe, de esa forma en que ha hecho siempre, que logra calmarlo en la más penosa situación, Neji se muerde un labio, tiembla como un crío ¡está nervioso! ¡Maldita sea, estaba demasiado nervioso!. Sus dulces ojos achocolatados se postran en él, su sonrisa se extendió.

_Tiene que preguntarlo. _

Para ella, no era más que una salida a su penoso destino como mujer y kunoichi al que estaba obligada; pero, para él.

_¡Demonios!_

_Tiene que saberlo. _

-¿Quieres parar? –Aún hay tiempo de echarse a atrás, tiene que estar seguro, sabe lo que quiere, lo ha sabido desde siempre, la patética excusa de las misiones rojas le dieron una causa, pero lo que sentía por ella, le dieron el impulso que necesitaba. Tragó seco, tenía estar seguro, los labios de la castaña forman una suave sonrisa, que ilumina su rostro perlado por sudor, acarició su mejilla, con una ternura que jamás había experimentado.

-Te quiero. –Susurró, y él no necesita preguntar más.

**0000000**

Tenten ahogó un bostezo arrugando la nariz por enésima vez esa noche, y él sonrió, llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, separó un mechón de su cabello.

La castaña sonrió a su vez, mientras se quedaba en la misma cómoda posición, sin atreverse a moverse un centímetro, frente a él, apoyada de lado, veía a su amante con expresión soñolienta, él, cual si fuera su reflejo le miraba de la misma forma, los ojos empezaban a cerrársele, llevaban al menos 10 minutos en esa posición sin moverse o hablar siquiera, sabían que Morfeo los esperaba entre sus brazos de un momento a otro, pero por mientras fuera posible, quería estar, frente a él, ahí, asegurarse de que no era un mero y gratificante sueño.

-Tengo la sensación de que deberíamos hablar de algo. –Dijo ella finalmente rompiendo el silencio, esperando que tal vez una buena charla alejara el sueño.

-¿De qué? –Y su expresión inmutable casi la obliga a desistir.

-No lo sé, ¿de qué se habla en estas situaciones? –Y bajo las mismas sabanas que compartían, se acercó hacia él, recargó su cabeza contra su pecho desnudo y pudo sentir como él respingo al sentirla tan cerca de si, aún no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cercanía -¿Sobre lo genial que estuviste? ¿Sobre como sacudiste mi mundo?

-Frases trilladas –replicó él, luchando por no sonreír, deslizó sus brazos por debajo de su cintura, acercó su pecho desnudo al de ella, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna - además no puedes asegurar cuan genial estuve o no estuve, ya que tu finada virginidad te impide poner un estándar del sexo, después de todo ¿con base a que puedes corroborarlo?

-Eres "un mata momentos", ¿sabes? –Replicó ella alzando una ceja y frunciendo los labios, deslizó sus dedos sobre su abdomen perezosamente. –Además te recuerdo que no era la única pura y casta en ésta habitación.

-Por extraño que parezca el tema de la virginidad siempre ha sido de mayor importancia hacia la mujer que hacia el hombre. –Y se encogió en hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, acarició su brazo con el dedo pulgar.

-Significando eso que...

-Que si un chico es o no virgen, no tiene el mismo impacto que el que tendría en el caso de una chica.

-Machismo –Susurró Tenten, enfadada, trazando con su dedo índice trazo un círculo alrededor de su ombligo.

-Realidad – Contestó él, depositando un beso húmedo en la base de su cuello.

-Claro. –Respondió con los dientes apretados. -¿Neji?

-¿Si? –Un segundo beso húmedo siguió al primero, Tenten suspiró mientras clavaba sus manos en furiosos puños.

-¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?

-Pagar la cuenta y volver a Konoha–No pudo verla directamente a los ojos su vista cambió de lugar de sus ojos castaños hacia el techo de la pared, donde contó ociosamente dos grietas encima de sus cabezas.

-No me refiero a eso. –Dijo Tenten pausadamente, y él guardo silencio apenas unos segundos, ¡claro que sabía que no se refería a eso!, aún con todo, contestó:

-Volveremos a nuestras vidas, Tenten. –Dijo sin verla siquiera, cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza fingiendo estar despreocupado, no estaba totalmente seguro si deseaba hablar o no, de ese tema aún, por una parte sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, pero por la otra...

_¿Acaso no estaban obligados los shinobis de elite como él a ocultar sus sentimientos? _

-¿Sin ningún... cambio? –Preguntó tímidamente Tenten, con voz queda, Neji se volvió hacia ella, y quedó sin habla, sentada sobre la cama, con las manos sobre su regazo, la sabana había caído hasta su cintura, mostrando sus perfectos pechos desnudos, la dulce expresión en su rostro, su delicado cuerpo frente a él. Apenas podía enlazar palabras, aún así se encargó de contestar:

-Siempre hay cambios... buenos o malos el tiempo se encargará de decidirlos. –Y le dio la espalda, unos segundos más, y no estaba seguro de poder controlar sus alteradas hormonas de adolescente.

-Neji. –Volvió a llamar ella, esta vez, se había acostado a su lado, y había deslizado con suavidad sus brazos por debajo de su cintura, apoyándolas perezosamente sobre su pecho.

-¿Si? –Preguntó él, aún dándole la espalda, la voz de Tenten casi en un susurro le erizaba los vellitos de la nuca.

-¿Lo lamentas? -Y él se volvió hacia ella, rodando sobre sí mismo, para tenerla frente a frente, la visión era la más perfecta que hubiera podido imaginar, sus mejillas se coloreaban suavemente, sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza contra la suave tela, sus ojos le miraban vidriosos, sus labios enrojecidos temblaban apenas un poco, Neji sonrió, era la visión perfecta de la mujer perfecta.

El muchacho inclinó un poco su rostro y sin darle tiempo a hablar deposito un beso en sus labios, antes de responder, con las mejillas encendidas.

-No... –Y lo dijo sinceramente - ¿Y tú?

-No. –Y una sonrisa orgullosa se extendió por su rostro, antes de permitir que él volviera a besarla, le sostuvo sobre sus brazos, mientras se daba cuenta lo placentera que le resultaba esa sensación. Depositó un beso sobre su coronilla antes de contestar casi con voz amodorrada, los ojos se le estaban empezando a cerrar, Morfeo había ganado la batalla.

-Es tarde, Tenten, procura dormir un poco, tenemos que volver temprano a Konoha.

**0000000**

_**Un fic corto con final abierto de una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el mundo anime. **_

_**Originalmente el fic iba a ser drama ciento por ciento. Pero luego me agarró el gusanito de querer hacer algo mucho más alegre y quedó esto, que espero que les guste.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**María de las Mareas. **_


End file.
